Terminal Earth
by Warriorsong
Summary: REVERSIONED. Set after The Silence. Mercury briefly abbreviates the first three years of life after the events that conclude Even Flow. She also speculates on the rebirth of magic and the existence of latent potential amongst humans. SPOILERS! ONGOING


**Terminal Earth**

R E V E R S I O N E D

A Sailor Moon Fan Fiction

By Nicholas Paul Clark (Warriorsong)

-------

Prologue

System Online

-------

"And the earth becomes my throne

I adapt to the unknown

Under wandering stars I've grown

By myself but not alone

I ask no one"

Metallica - "Wherever I May Roam" - Metallica

-------

Databank Entry: Mizuno A: Access? Y / N: Confirmed.

It would appear that we were misguided in our belief that Haruka would be the first to leave the city. The wanderlust struck Minako first, followed closely by Rei. I cannot blame them. In fact, I believe deep down we may all come under its spell before our first century has come to pass.

For the last ten years we have lived here on the Kanto Plain, the city of Crystal Tokyo our shelter in the aftermath of the Silence.

Events followed quickly after that day. The earth shook with the sheer power of the opposing forces, light and dark, locked together and inseparable as the complements they compose.

I now know, or I can at least imagine was Creation was like, raw unbridled and destructive.

Philosophy aside, the world changed that day and not simply on the blasted surface. Electromagnetic pulses raged as the polar alignment of the earth reversed, causing massive disruption to the electronica and mechanica that man had become reliant upon. And in the nature of a beast, granted reasoning but unknowing in its use, he passed the blame to others, shuffled it out of his hand, the ray shielded atmospheric missiles raining down form all points on China, the Middle Eastern Alliance, the former Soviet Union and the United States.

Fallout was minimal, albeit that hundreds of thousands were left for dead, what remainder of the deadly fire and wind being sucked into the sky. The leftover radioactivity, over time gathered in the roiling dust clouds that still now, stand as testimony to Hotaru's sacrifice.

Such needless waste of potential and life on ignorance and blind arrogance.

But the question was posed, and even now; having learnt from that moment on, it still beggars any description I label it with.

Magic was reborn.

I think it possible that Makoto said it best, that whatever jolt from the clash of powers and the Silence, and the poles reversing back, or some equally magnificent event in that time, woke something in mankind, clicked some unknown electromagnets in our brains, flicking a switch on, and allowing us to see what had been hidden all along.

Simple, yet oh so very profound.

And as far as I can gather, that must be it, or near enough to it; it, of course, being whatever scientific explanation gets made up and thrown at it. If it sticks, it's good enough. If it works, we carry on, much as we have since.

I digress. I can still see the fire in the sky from the first weeks. It shakes one's faith in science and indeed, the world, to see something meant for the concept of good, being applied to evil ends. Technology was a demon we never really vanquished. It grew in our hands and we continued to play with it even when we got bit. It was shaped by desire, which is the most amoral of all things.

-------

As I was saying prior, it is my belief that the planets inherent field of magic absorbed the ionic mayhem of the first weeks and used it, as thus to recharge itself after its long dormancy. I am unsure whether magic can sleep, or if in fact it can be used like a resource. Science has not moved this far as of yet. If fact science has not moved at all since that day.

It makes sense and its works. I figure I have plenty of quiet time ahead to regard and figure out the specifics.

Even if incorrect, it seems to have happened in some way, because within two years the fallout and background rads were tolerable, and in the middle of CT 3, the refugees began to arrive.

And Mako was proven correct as more people arrived. Because the rare few amongst these displayed the latent potential. The odd one amongst the masses could even manipulate energy on a conscious level.

This was a cause for concern. Usagi and Mamoru in particular stressed this at length.

"When man uses machine to harness the atom, his is limited only by his technology. With magic, he has only his will to stop him. That overcome, he is able to harness the heavens and the earth."

Truer words could not have been uttered.

Magic was potentially a form of unrestricted and uncontrolled personal napalm, unlimited by cash, caste or culture.

And if we were to stimulate its use and yet rule against said use, it was twofold tyranny and hypocrisy. How could we make use of it and yet forbid others from doing so?

Ethically and morally, we could not.

Could we teach the uninitiated in the use of these new gifts they found themselves with, show them the right way?

Or would this simply make us the creators of our own enemies?

We had to wait and see. Most of the talented couldn't comprehend the power as a possibility and as such accessed the abilities during extreme emotional crisis and as a kind of limited clairvoyance.

It was clear however that magic was now awakened. And eventually the Magus would arise; those born to the gift, having it awaken at puberty, their powers growing as they themselves did.

But, because such an anomaly had happened it must be of the natural order.

Outside our doors, news of shelter spread, wandering remnants of families, tribes and clans arriving, and slowly, with its own troubles large and small, Crystal Tokyo became a city. From the first traveller's arriving and the departure of Minako and Rei, we heard little, but as they came from further afield we learnt more of the world outside out borders.

A world almost dead, diseased. A terminal earth.

-------

Disclaimers

-------

Sailor Moon and related characters were created by Naoko Takeuchi and are copyright Kodansha, Bandai, Mixx, Pioneer Entertainment and DIC. Wherever I May Roam by Metallica from the album Metallica is copyright Vertigo and Polygram Music Publishing. Standard disclaimers apply.

If any of this information is incorrect or absent, I offer my most humble apologies. No copyright infringement is intended, this is merely a work of fan fiction. I am in no way affiliated to any of these organizations, companies or individuals. Thank you for reading.

Started 8th December 2002. Finished 8th December 2002. Reversioned 16th January 2008, although to be honest I didn't really change much. As you could probably guess this follows after Even Flow, which if its not obvious enough chronicles the events leading up to the Silence. So yeah there's a spoiler or two here. This is meant to be the start point for a series of shorts, one-shots and tales covering the eight hundred years until the founding of the Crystal Millennium. The Crystal Millennium stories of course already having their start via hints in Even Flow (primarily Chapter 17, Glimpses) and which will hopefully also be told in another serial work. Enough of this now though; Even Flow needs to be finished first. By Nicholas Paul Clark (Warriorsong)


End file.
